


Spoiled Rotten

by dlodle0



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: This is day 8 and day 9 of fictober since I wasn't able to upload yesterday
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952194
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Spoiled Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 8 and day 9 of fictober since I wasn't able to upload yesterday

“Remember what Faith said, go easy this year.” Gibbs told Jack as they walked into the toy store. Christmas music played over the speakers and Jack beamed. The year before she had bought enough toys for Aurora that it had taken two trips to get them all to Faith’s house. 

“I know. I know. I’m not doing that again.” Jack sighed. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t spoil her.” 

He turned around to grab a cart and by the time he turned back, Jack had already wandered away. He found her a few aisles down crouched down looking at a toy on the bottom shelf. She looked up when she heard his footsteps and held up the toy. “Will you look at this?”

He took the toy from her, “Jack, I really don’t think she needs all that.” 

“Well that’s because you think she should just play with the toys grandpa makes for her.” Jack teased as she stood. 

“I work hard on those.” He objected and Jack rubbed his arm as she took the toy from him and put it in the cart.

“I know you do and she loves them. I just think she’ll like these too.” Jack plucked a few more toys from the shelves before quietly considering what was in the cart. She swapped out a few things before nodding. “That should be good. Let’s go find the wrapping paper.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one was uber short. I struggled more than I wanted to but I wanted to get something up for you guys :)


End file.
